


I Heard a Rumour That You Went to Sleep

by theinternetruinedmylife



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Honestly The Incest In The Show Kind Of Creeps Me Out, How Do I Tag, Insomnia, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Shippy, cool beans, my first work ever, please be nice to me, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinternetruinedmylife/pseuds/theinternetruinedmylife
Summary: A look into Klaus' insomnia, and how his siblings help him deal with it.





	I Heard a Rumour That You Went to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. I've never written fanfiction before, but I watched The Umbrella Academy, and of course I fell in love with the chaotic pansexual junkie that is Klaus Hargreeves. And he's played by Robert Sheehan? Yes, thank you, I love it.  
> Anyway, please point out any mistakes, areas for improvement, and all that jazz.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Once Klaus had moved out from the mansion, he hadn’t bothered to keep in touch with his siblings. Luther was too busy being daddy’s little soldier, Diego too busy being his own little soldier. Allison was busy making a name for herself, Five was gone, and Vanya was… well, they’d never been particularly close.

Ben was the only one who had stuck around, and that was less of a choice and more of a necessity. If he was still alive and kicking, Klaus knew for a fact that they would have separated too.

Then Five came back, the apocalypse happened and was kind of averted, and they were back in the Academy. All six and a half of them (Ben only counts as half because the others only know he’s there if Klaus can find the energy to conjure him).

Being back in the mansion was as wonderful as it was horrible. Vanya was finally getting the help she deserved after so many years of neglect, and each of the emotionally stunted siblings were finally sorting through the piles of shit Reginald Hargreeves had so kindly left for them.

With progress, though, comes pain. This was a lesson Klaus knew all too well. He had learnt it in the mausoleum, on the streets, he had learnt it during every single withdrawal he had fought through. This was no different.

Now that Klaus was sober, the ghosts were louder, both real and emotional. The other siblings would often find him wandering barefoot through the corridors at night, unable or unwilling to sleep. They each had different methods to help him.

Luther’s method was perhaps the least helpful. He would simply guide Klaus back to his room before going back to his own in the hopes that the gentle persuasion would help him sleep.

Diego had a tendency to camp out in Klaus’ room until he managed to fall asleep, glaring at the invisible ghosts that threatened his brother. Honestly, this was more amusing to Klaus than helpful; of course, Diego would try to threaten the ghosts away.

Five would sit up with Klaus. He would make them three cups of coffee (one for Ben) and bounce mathematical equations off of him. Klaus would hum and nod and sip his drink, not even pretending to understand. He didn’t have to. Five knew that he would never be able to keep up, he simply wanted someone to be with someone who could respond to him. As much as he loved Delores, she wasn’t the same as a real person. Klaus got less sleep on these nights than when he was left to his own devices, but he enjoyed the time with his usually closed-off little older brother more than anything in the world.

Ben liked to talk too, although his ramblings were easier to understand than Five’s. The constant stream of chatter helped Klaus focus on something other than the wails of the dead. Ben has once suggested that Klaus listen to rain of waves on his phone, but Klaus shut the idea down quickly. He liked to be reminded of Ben’s presence, to know that he wasn’t alone. Plus, some of Ben’s stories were funny, like the time he had irritated Luther when they were children, so the giant had stuck him up a tree and he was stuck for six hours. Klaus often fell asleep laughing on these nights.

Vanya played her violin. The noise would often reach the other siblings, and they would all stumble blearily into Klaus’ room and let the gentle notes wash over them. The next morning, Klaus would often wake to find himself trapped in a tangle of his sibling’s limbs, face pressed against a fuzzy chest. These mornings were his favourite, and were often the start to wonderful days spent together.

While each of his siblings were helpful in their own right, Klaus’ preferred method of sleep was through Allison. It had taken a lot of practice for her to use her power again without her voice, but she had managed it. Now she only had to think to get someone to do what she wanted, rather than use the trigger words she had been brought up on.  
Since Klaus preferred to avoid any drugs in his newly sober state, he kept away from sleeping pills. He didn’t want to risk getting addicted again. Allison’s power was the closest he could get without falling off the deep end all over again.

Klaus staggered into her room most nights. He poked her on the cheek, on the nose, somewhere irritating, so her face scrunched up adorably.  
“Can’t sleep?” she signed, scooting over so Klaus could climb under the covers with her.

“Just thought I’d come see how my superstar sister is doing,” he grinned. “I’m still waiting on that autograph, you know. At the very least, we need a selfie for my Instagram.”  
This was their regular routine. Klaus loved to pretend, and Allison always indulged him.

“What do you want to dream about tonight?” she signed.

“Dave,” he replied immediately. Allison nodded. This was their regular routine.

Klaus could practically hear the magic words; _I hear a rumour that you went to sleep and dreamt of your love._

Of course, no words were spoken aloud. They didn’t have to be. Klaus didn’t need to hear the words to fall asleep, and Allison didn’t need to hear the words to know how thankful he was.

Within moments, Klaus was snoring, curled up in Allison’s bed, the nightmares kept at bay for another night.


End file.
